LOVE
by Gleefully Wicked
Summary: After a chance encounter with one of Lucas' ex-girlfriends, Wednesday begins to question she and Lucas' marriage. What can Lucas do to fix this? Impromptu dance number, of course! ONE-SHOT. T just to be safe.


**Author's note: **

**I'm a hopeless romantic, and this just came to me when I was listening to my iPod late at night(never a good idea, the plot bunnies tend to spawn then). But anyways, enjoy.**

**I do not own these characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Wednesday is Charles Addams, Lucas is Andrew Lippa, and Janie is Child of a Broken Dawn's.**

* * *

_Grocery shopping is so trivial. _Wednesday thought to herself as Lucas compared two cartons of orange juice. Why her husband had decided they shop together for once, she had no idea, but it was becoming clearer and clearer why she usually left this task up to him.

"They look the same to me." She gave input to the great orange juice debate.

"You have much to learn, young Grasshopper." The young man joked as he looked at the backs of the cartons, and finally decided on Tropicana.

"Lucas, I don't get your references any more than you get mine." Wednesday reminded him.

"Karate Kid." Lucas informed her as he picked up their shopping list. It was at this moment that Wednesday noticed a conventionally attractive redheaded woman, about Lucas' age, that looked like she belonged on the front page of Good Housekeeping, was staring at him. As soon as he looked up, he noticed her as well.

"Janie?" He called to her. She acted like she hadn't noticed him before.

"Oh my god, Lucas?" She grabbed her cart and walked closer to them. And then Janie went in for the kill, a big hug for Lucas, while Wednesday was increasingly jealous chopped liver. As soon as he pulled away from Red, he turned to Wednesday.

"Janie, this is my wife, Wednesday, and Wednes, this is Janie Foster. We went to school together." Lucas introduced the women.

"Of course, the famous Wednesday. Lucas' mother has told me so much about you." The woman's perfect smile was unyielding, and Wednesday was a little bit unsettled.

"Oh, you know Alice?" Wednesday asked nicely. She really hoped her husband picked up on this really out of character display.

"Of course! Willard's a small town, and it's really hard to find a person that writes AMAZING greeting cards. Plus, she's awesome!" There's no way someone could naturally be this upbeat. Like with the Grangers years before, Wednesday suspected drugs. Her husband on the other hand, was completely oblivious, and was listening intently to a story from his hometown that he hated so much.

"-and then Josh got transferred, so here I am." Janie finished whatever she was talking about, and turned her attention to Wednesday. "But I can definitely see why Lucas stopped calling me. You're like, really pretty." Wednesday gripped the side of hers and Lucas' cart.

"Thank you." She said as normally as possible, but she was still kind of stuck on the fact that Lucas was calling her at one point. This gorgeous, perfectly normal woman that got along with his mother without the assistance of an iffy potion, and was causing him to grin more than when he watched Labyrinth.

"Well, I'd better get going. Josh and I are having a night in. But we should all get together some time!" Janie said. Wednesday left this one to Lucas and acted like she was interested in getting some chocolate milk.

"Sounds great!" She heard Lucas agree, and there was almost a clean-up on aisle 10.

"It was so nice to meet you, Wednesday." Janie said to her back. She turned around with one of her famous, plastered-on smiles.

"Yeah." Wednesday simply said. Not necessarily agreeing that their meeting was nice. Janie continued on her merry way, and Wednesday reached for one of the weapons she kept on her person at all times. Lucas, being the clever man that he was, smartly knew that they had better leave the store, lest Wednesday hunt the unsuspecting woman down.

"Who was that?" She asked as they went to an empty checkout. Lucas began to put items onto the belt.

"Janie? A friend from back home." He said nonchalantly. Wednesday handed him a carton of milk.

"She was not talking to you in the friend sense." Wednesday accused.

"Ok, fine, We dated in high school! I really don't see what the big deal is." Lucas admitted. A can of soup was severely dented.

"The big deal, Lucas, is that you never cared to tell me about her." Wednesday sneered.

"Because it was before I met you, and I really didn't think you'd want to hear it." The young man said honestly.

"Of course I don't want to hear it! That was the girl you were supposed to be with!"

"Says who?" Lucas asked.

"Everyone with properly functioning eyes."

"Wednesday-"

"Don't." Wednesday sighed. "I'm going home. Will you be okay here?" Her husband nodded, knowing there was no way to stop her.

Lucas saw her out the automatic doors as he handed the cashier the credit card his overly-generous father-in-law had given him against his wishes. The teenaged girl gave him an accusing look as she bagged the groceries. Finally she spoke up."You best be heading to the nearest jewelry store." She popped the mint gum in her mouth.

"Not a bad idea, uh," Lucas looked at her name tag, "Kelsey. But I don't think jewelry will ever sway my wife." An idea came to him. "Do you know if there's any classic record stores nearby?" He asked. The girl looked almost confused by the question, but pointed to the earbud that was practically glued in place. Lucas nodded. Of course. Teenagers.

"iTunes? The girl suggested hesitantly, wondering if the normal-looking young man was a time-traveller, or something.

* * *

"Wednesday, can I come in?" Lucas asked through the bedroom door. Wednesday gave her husband a blank look that she knew he couldn't see.

"No." She replied as she set her book down on the bedside table and heard him grumble something. "You need to work on that, Lucas. You just said something very offensive in Lurch's native tongue." This was not true, but she felt she could afford to mess with her husband.

"What?" He asked in disbelief, and she smirked. After three years of marriage, she thought he would have caught on. "Wednesday, I just want to talk." Lucas pleaded.

"Is that not what we're doing?" Wednesday asked, and sat up on the bed.

"I would prefer to see you." She heard something go into the doorknob as he said this. The lock clicked, and Lucas managed to open the door a whole two inches before the chain of the deadbolt stopped him. "Seriously? This is my room, too."

"Indeed." Wednesday agreed, but did not move from her place on the bed. She was very glad she'd actually taken her mother's advice and put the secondary lock on in the first place, but she would never let Morticia know this. Lucas then cursed under his breath and stomped off, to what Wednesday hoped was the couch, but this was Lucas, and she really wasn't surprised that he returned with her bolt cutters.

With the chain halved, Lucas flung the door open, causing it to slam into the wall. Had it not been for two factors, this would have turned on the part of Wednesday that had an axe-murderer fetish. But A) She was mad at her husband, and B) He was wearing a white tuxedo and what appeared to be tap shoes.

"What are you doing?" She asked him hesitantly. They'd both done some eyebrow-raising things, but so far this seemed to take the cake.

"Wednesday Addams-Beineke, today you told me that I was supposed to be with my ex-girlfriend. Well. I am here to tell you that you are wrong." Lucas began, and Wednesday rolled her eyes. "You see, Janie and I liked each other, of course. But to say that I could ever love her as much as I love you, would be like saying my father will actually shut down his company in favor of aquariums." Wednesday regretted marrying a writer for the first time in her life.

"Lucas-"

"Let me finish." Wednesday crossed her arms and nodded for him to proceed. "I love you, Wednesday, and if you don't know this already, then I clearly haven't been doing my job as your husband. And to tell you why I love you, I'm going to pass this to Mr. Nat King Cole." _Oh no_. He retrieved a small remote from his jacket pocket, and pointed it at the iPod dock in the hallway. Wednesday knew she was officially doomed when the song began to play, and Lucas started to slowly tap his feet.

_L, is for the way you look at me.  
__O, is for the only one I see.  
__V, is very very, extraordinary_

Lucas grinned at Wednesday's weapons cabinet.

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore and,  
__Love is all that I can give to you.  
L__ove is more than just a game for two. _

Lucas stepped closer to the bed

_Two in love can make it._

He placed his hand over his heart.

_Take my heart and please don't break it._

_Love was made for me and you._

The song went to the trumpet solo, and Lucas pulled Wednesday to her feet and swayed with her.

"So, you really _did_ take tap classes when you were young." Wednesday said in disbelief.

"Yep. Two years, and my father never found out. I guess it's a good thing he never wanted to come to my 'Little League Games'." He said with a smile.

"That's really kind of messed up." Wednesday said truthfully.

"It is, but my mad dancing skills attract you, right?" Lucas waggled his eyebrows, and Wednesday couldn't help but laugh. Only Lucas could find a way to make her do that.

_L, is for the way you look at me.  
__O, is for the only one I see._

Lucas began to sing along somewhat off-key, as they continued to dance, but Wednesday didn't care in the slightest. It actually was kind of nice. This was HER Lucas. The Mercury to her Diana.

_V, is very very extraordinary.  
__E, is even more than anyone that you adore,  
__And love, is all that I can give to you.  
__Love, is more than just a game for two.  
__Two in love can make it.  
__Take my heart and please don't break it._

Wednesday wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as their dancing slowed considerably.

_Love, was made for me and you._

They moved in at the exact same time, and their lips met right at the middle.

_Love was made for me and you._

Wednesday turned them around, and pushed Lucas back onto their bed, never letting go.

_Love, was made for me and you!_

* * *

**Holy Charles, it's done. It's done! Eryn, I hope this lived up to your expectations. Also, three years *wink*. Reviews! Give me the preci-cious! My preciouuus! **


End file.
